


dual sunset

by RosieClark



Series: shirtless lance bingo! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Shirtless Lance Bingo, beach day!, lance is shirtless a lot here, pidge oogles from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: A shadow looms over, and she looks up in annoyance.“Is it just my imagination or have you been avoiding me this whole day?”Lance leans over her, dripping wet and gloriously handsome. Her tongue feels like lead in her mouth as she takes in his abs, still tight from his swim.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: shirtless lance bingo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	dual sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy canada day to all my fellow canadians! 
> 
> this is the first fic in my shirtless lance bingo sheet! if you want to request a prompt, head over to my tumblr and ask away! the prompt for this fic is 'beach' and with summer just around the corner, it was perfect to kick things off! 
> 
> this fic is brought to you by copious amounts of listening to 1D on repeat to get the vibes going! i hope you enjoy!

Dawning her one sundress, flip flops, sunglasses and copious amounts of sunscreen, Pidge makes her way to the beach.

They'd stumbled across this little paradise earlier that morning, prompting the idea of a fun day in the sun—or rather two suns.

_ Just double the sunburn _ , she thinks to herself, but has to admit a bit or R & R wasn't the worst thing in the world. She'd get time to catch up on some reading, and just get an overall mental break.

Plus a chill hangout session with the rest of the crew, nothing beats that.

She double checks that she's got everything in her bag; water bottle, sunscreen, book, hat, all check.

Lance and Coran went ahead of the rest of them to scout out a location for their 'base camp'. She squints in the sun, trying to find the others.

"Pidge!"

She turns to see Lance, waving excitedly and running towards her. She goes to wave back but freezes when she takes in his state of undress.

_ Lance Mcclain,  _ she thinks with a shake of her head.  _ Who would have known under that noodle frame you were hiding the body of a Greek God. _

His running seems to warp into slow motion, his hair—already damp from a quick swim—flowing behind him in a way that was definitely not unattractive. His skin, tan and smooth practically glowed in the sun, and every inch of his body was lean, toned muscle.

Sometimes she’d catch a glimpse of skin when his shirt would ride up, and the skin-tight under suits they all wore certainly left little to the imagination, but to see him like this, truly shirtless in front of her, was something else.

He stops right before her, hand on his hips. "Excited?"

She snaps out of her daze. "Huh?"

"The beach!" he clarifies. "Excited for the beach?"

"Oh, yeah!" she nods excitedly, trying to look anywhere but his abs. "I can't wait."

They stand there in silence for a moment before Lance blurts out, "You're dress!"

She looks down, confused. It was a simple green slip, with straps that tied at her shoulders. "What about it?"

"It's cute," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you're cute too, but not because of the dress, you're usually cute, but the dress is nice too..." he trails off.

"Thanks," she stammers, equally as flustered. Out of the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse of Coran waving them over. She points to the orange haired man. "I better go set up, but uh, have fun today!"

She tries for a playful punch on his arm. Rock solid. Of course it was.

"Yeah, sure." He sounds a little disappointed but she's sure its just her imagination. "You too."

Pidge doesn't spare him another glance as she runs to where Coran had laid some of their supplies for the day.

Laying out her towel, she deposits her bag and makes her way down to the shore. The water glitters in a way that makes her want to dive right in, but thinking about how potentially unsanitary it could be makes her back away.

A disturbance in the water draws her attention. She hopes for an alien sea creature, a mermaid perhaps, but what she sees is so much better.

As graceful as a whale, Lance breaks the surface of the water, his arms coming high over his head and back down in a single, powerful stroke.

She gulps, allowing herself to admire his pristine form. She knows Lance was a swimmer pre-Garrison but  _ damn _ . He’s looking mighty fine in the water.

"Whatcha looking at?"

She jumps, a hand going to her pounding heart and turns to glare at Hunk and Keith. "A little warning next time?"

"Oh sorry," Keith shrugs. "But what were you looking at?"

"Nothing," she says a little too quickly.

"Are you okay?" Hunk asks, his brow furrowed in concern. "You seem off today?"

She begins to fan herself, drying to take deep breaths. “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?”

Hunk's gaze focuses over her shoulder and she prays that he doesn't notice Lance swimming in the water. Not the case, she realizes, as his eyes turn back to her, a teasing smile on his face.

“Are you sure its not La—”

“Guess it’s just me!” she cuts him off, laughing way too loudly. She inwardly cringes. Why is she like this?

Keith shoots her a confused look which she chooses to ignore.

“Are you sure you’re well?” Coran asks, studying her with squinty eyes. “You’re looking a little red number 5.”

She pats her face and winces as it the skin is tender. "Oh dear," she laments, hoping she sounds a little bit convincing. "I seem to have caught a sunburn!"

The altean gasps. "A sun burn? That sounds horrid!"

"Oh yes," she nods. "if not treated carefully, it can cause my skin to peel off."

She feels sorta bad for worrying her favorite 'uncle' like that, but her desperation to get away from the entire situation won over.

"Luckily," she adds pointing to where her bag lies forgotten in the sand, "I have a remedy over there, so there's no need to worry!"

Keith lets out a huff, and Hunk snorts, but she ignores them both and hurries away. 

With Lance looking like he did, and Hunk eager to pounce, she has no idea how she's going to survive the day.

*

Thankfully, the rest of the day passes without incident. She spends most of her time on the sand, reading her book. For a while she helped Hunk and Coran build a sand castle, but their engineering minds soon took over and she took a step back to let the experts work.

Around noon, she'd taken a dip in the water, after confirming Lance was busy eating lunch. It wasn't too cold, but thinking about how many species might have dumped their waste in the water was enough to send her back to her towel.

With the two suns glaring down at her, she's been careful to reapply sunscreen whenever possible and stay in the shade. But after much deliberation, she came to the conclusion that a little sun won't hurt anyone.

Carefully she scooches her towel over a meter, relishing the warm feeling on her skin.

A shadow looms over, and she looks up in annoyance.

“Is it just my imagination or have you been avoiding me this whole day?”

Lance leans over her, dripping wet and gloriously handsome. Her tongue feels like lead in her mouth as she takes in his abs, still tight from his swim. 

“Uh,” she stammers, tearing her gaze away. Her face feels like a million degrees. “No, why do you ask?”

"Well whenever I try and talk to you you just get up and walk away!" he points out.

It wasn't like she was  _ trying  _ to avoid him, it just sorta happened. Still, the need to defend herself is overwhelming. "Why do you care anyways?"

“Well I don’t know,” he pouts adorably. “I guess I just wanted us to have fun today, together.”

“You and me together?”

“Yeah, like beach stuff. Hanging out, playing in the water…”

“I don’t like the water Lance.”

“So no water then.” He has an odd expression on his face, and she can’t quite read him. “If you’d asked, I would have lounged in the sand all day with you.”

At this she has no words. She doesn’t know why his confession sends butterflies to her stomach. "You would?"

"Yes Pidge!" he exclaims. "I would!" His brows furrow. "Was this because of the dress thing I said? Because I—"

"No!" she cuts him off. "Gods, no. Nothing like that."

He exhales in relief before kneeling in front of her, his hand resting on her knee. "Then what is it?"

"I can't concentrate with you looking so good all the time," she admits, her face on fire.

This was clearly not the answer he was expecting, because his eyes bulge out of his head.

"It's hard to think," She clarifies, gesturing at his body, "when you're not wearing a shirt."

He still looks confused, so she tries to explain it better, mortified that it's going on this long.

"You have some nice muscles, and they're nice to look at, and super distracting. And it's not a bad thing, by any means, I mean when I first saw you I was like 'yowza!' but then its really difficult to talk about anything else when something so nice is right in front of me." she rambles, finally meeting his eyes.

Clearly the moment of shock has worn off, as his expression turns smug. "So you think I'm hot then?"

"I mean, objectively speaking, yes. I would say you have a nice body."

He laughs, and for a second she thinks he's going to press her for more details, but he doesn't.

“Well thank you,” he rubs the back of his neck, standing. “And it's time to eat dinner.”

She grabs his hand, not quite meeting his curious gaze. "I'm sorry, for ignoring you and all."

"Tell you what," he reaches inside his bag and pulls out a Hawaiian button down. "I'll put this on and you sit next to me during dinner."

She shakes his extended hand. "Deal."

His grin is boyish as he shrugs on the shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone. She doesn’t bother telling him that 

"I can't have my abs distracting you from the amazing BBQ Hunk's got going on." he smirks.

"Oh will you just shut up," she rolls her eyes. "Remind me to never compliment your body again."

He laughs, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Oh I don't know. I could get used to this." He bats his eyelashes at her. " _ Oh Lance, _ " his voice is three octaves too high.  _ "What strong arms you have. _ "

She gags, ducking out of his grasp and squirting him with her water bottle. He looks at her, mouth agape before a dangerous glint appears in his eyes.

"Oh," he says slowly, running a hand through his hair. "You are so going to get it!"

She barely has time to sequel before he's running after her. Her heart is pounding out of her chest as she dashes away, zigzagging through the sand in an attempt to get him off her tail.

Lance may have the longer limbs, but she wins when it comes to speed. If she can just make it to the others, she'll be safe.

Fifty meters, she thinks, her breathing coming out in spurts. She doesn't dare look behind her, but judging by the proximity of his own gasps, Lance is close behind her.

With her last bit of energy, she grabs an unsuspecting Keith, whirling him around to put him in between her and Lance.

"Save me," She pants, clutching at his shoulders.

Lance stops before them, pointing at Keith. "Step aside mullet. The gremlin and I have a score to settle."

"What did you do?" Keith asks, sounding tired.

Pidge gasps, offended. "Why do you assume I'm the one who did something?"

He's about to respond when Shiro cuts in. "It doesn't matter who did what, we're all going to sit down and enjoy a nice dinner."

Lance hesitates before raising his hands in surrender. "Truce?"

She comes out from behind Keith. "Truce."

Hunk sets down a platter of food, big enough to feed an army. "Then let's eat."

*

Several kabobs and burgers later, Pidge lies on the sand, nursing her food baby. 

The others were busy packing up, and didn't seem bothered that she wasn't contributing. She didn't mind at all.

After a while, Lance joins her with a groan, his own hand on his stomach. "Remind me never to eat that much again."

She snorts. "I did try to warn you against having an eating competition with Shiro."

"Fair point." He turns to look at her, their noses almost touching. "Remind me to always listen to you."

She smiles, the warm fuzzy feeling in her belly back. "That, I can get behind."

Slowly, she hauls herself up, offering Lance a hand and pulling him to his feet. Shiro walks over to them, carrying a few boxes.

"Let's head back to the ship and call it a day," he announces.

“But the sunset is just about to start!” Lance protests, gesturing at the horizon. “We should at least stay until then!”

"I dunno bud," Hunk yawns. "I'm beat."

"I agree with Hunk," Allura chimes in. "I feel as if it's best for us all to get a good night's rest."

Like a child, Lance stomps his foot in the ground. "Well I'm staying," he declares. "And if anyone wants to join me, they're more than welcome to."

Shiro shrugs. "Fine by me. Just as long as you're at morning training."

Lance nods, handing his stuff over to Hunk and grabbing a blanket from one of the boxes. "Yes sir!"

Pidge watches as the others head out, and debates joining them. She's beat from the day and would like nothing more than to shower off all the sand and collapse in her bed for the night, but a part of her is curious about what the double sunset will look like.

She drops her bag in the sand, smiling. "So is this going to be a killer sunset or what?"

The smile on Lances face is priceless. "Hell yeah!"

She returns it, immediately glad she made the decision she did.

“Thanks for staying with me,” he says, spreading out a blanket. “I appreciate it.”

"Lets just call it even," she says. "After the whole ignoring you situation."

"Are you sure there's no alternative motive for staying?" he asks with a wiggle of his brows.

She flushes. "What?"

“I mean, most girls would kill to have some one on one romantic Loverboy Lance time,” he jokes, and she snorts.

“You should know by now, I’m not most girls.”

“No, no you’re not.” He has a funny look on his face when he says it, but she dismisses it as being tired from their long day.

He groans slightly as he sits down on the blanket. He pats the spot beside him. With his sunglasses on top of his head, his legs sprawled out and a lazy grin on his face, Pidge almost thought he looked better with the shirt on.  _ Almost _ .

She plops down next to him, their arms touching. With the cool evening breeze, his partial body heat is most welcome.

“This is…”

“Nice?”

She smiles. “Yeah.”

Her arms are beginning to chill, but she resists the urge to rub them with her hands, lest she ruin whatever moment they had going on.

Beside her, Lance shifts slightly and she uses the opportunity to bring her legs closer to her body. Not perfect, but definitely better.

“Here,” Lance says before something is draped over her frame.

His shirt, warm from his body and the sun, she realizes. “Lance…”

“I can practically feel you shivering against me Pidge,” he says without looking at her. “Just take it.”

Maybe its how she’s super sleepy, her skin sun kissed, her muscles tired, but she doesn't protest any further. In fact, she pulls his shirt tighter around her shoulders, and when his arm wraps around her waist, pulling her to him, she doesn’t even complain.

Her head drops to rest on his chest, his back supporting her. The sunset is stunning, the planet's two suns providing two sets of colours which meld in the center. The water reflects the oranges and reds and pinks, adding a shimmer.

Pidge tilts her head up, curious about Lance's reaction to the marvel in front of them, only to find his eyes on her.

“Nothing,” he says with a shake of his head. “It’s just… nothing.”

She studies him for a moment longer before shrugging and turning back to the ocean. She yawns, and snuggles close to Lance, who holds her tighter.

She doesn't know when she dozes off, but when she wakes up, she's in strong arms, and its dark outside. A blanket is wrapped around her legs, keeping the cool night air off. 

If Lance notices she's awake, he doesn't say anything, just keeps on carrying her. She smiles to herself, closing her eyes again, and wishing this moment could last forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
